


hopeless and oblivious.

by moonlitangel



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Fluff, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Teenagers, oblivious matchablossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitangel/pseuds/moonlitangel
Summary: “Wh- what?”Adam doesn’t miss a beat.“You’re hopeless. And oblivious.”
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	hopeless and oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo sk8 fandom, i'm back with another small contribution ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶  
> i wrote this after episode 9 - more specifically after seeing adam being annoyed with matchablossom's "skit" :3  
> hope you like it!

“He’s still not as experienced as I am. I started skating first,” Kojiro says, a hint of pride laced in his voice as he taps away on the little keys of his flip phone. 

“And, uh, Cherry has always been a little clumsy. So he trips, sometimes.” 

His red honeyed eyes spare a single glance at the other student next to him; someone he met not all too long ago. A blue haired skater who called himself _Adam_. He is unlike anything both Kojiro and Kaoru have ever seen, someone who has pulled them into various exciting adventures in the span of a few weeks.

Getting chased by a couple of cops was certainly one of them, although that stunt could have taken a _really_ bad turn.

Nothing but a nonchalant comment leaves Adam’s lips. “I see.” 

A frown takes upon Kojiro’s visage; the other has never seemed to be talkative, only rarely presenting what was happening in that fascinating mind of his. During such moments, Kojiro can’t help but to feel fairly _annoyed_ at the lack of response after having taken the time to explain something to Adam.

Yet, there isn’t much time to focus on such a minor inconvenience. Kojiro’s attention shifts to the particular late-night experience, reminiscing about it. 

_ The wind blowing through his hair, making a mess of it. The sirens and red lights chasing them around. The rapid beating of his heart which increased tenfold the moment Kaoru had lost his balance. _

Fortunately, Adam was quick enough to catch him. Otherwise, with the speed they were going at, Kaoru might have ended up in the hospital that night.

Thinking back on the image of Adam holding Kaoru so closely causes a heavy weight to settle on Kojiro’s chest.    
It wasn’t the first time Kaoru had lost his balance. Ever since the two of them have started skating together, Kojiro witnessed Kaoru falling time and time again, either escaping with a bruise or a broken bone.

Yet, Kojiro has never quite been able to stop Kaoru from falling, until a few days ago. 

Kojiro lifts his eyes from the screen of his phone to look at Kaoru instead. In the line he is currently waiting at, he’s easily recognisable; his ridiculously styled cotton candy pink hair all but screaming for attention. There’s a scowl on Kaoru’s face as he waits for his turn at the food truck, foot impatiently jumping up and down, arms crossed in front of his chest. Kojiro couldn’t stop his lips from curling upwards into a little smile at the sight.

That day, when they attempted a new trick with Adam, a stone got in the way of Kaoru’s board. He managed to get off it just in time, but tripped over his own two feet regardless. Kojiro hadn’t even properly registered what was happening before Kaoru neatly landed in his arms; face planted against his chest, arms wrapped around Kojiro’s middle, clinging to his back. In his surprise, Kojiro instinctively wrapped his own pair of arms around Kaoru, holding him tightly to keep him on his wobbly feet.

A loud gasp had escaped both of them and for a moment, time seemed to have stopped. The meaningless world around Kojiro morphed into a blurry mess, all his senses focused on nothing but the smaller teen in his arms. 

Countless seconds ticked by before Kaoru regained bits and pieces of his composure, slowly lifting his chin to look up at Kojiro. His heart still skips little beats when he thinks about the expression Kaoru‘s face held; wide, golden eyes, a pool of emotions swimming in them, and a pink hue dusting his cheeks.

It still causes Kojiro’s stomach to twist in a pleasant way.

“You’re hopeless,” Adam suddenly points out after having stayed quiet for an awfully long time, catching Kojiro off guard. In fact, he almost let his phone fall, arms flailing to catch it just before it hit the ground.

“Wh- what?”

Adam doesn’t miss a beat.

“You’re _hopeless_. And oblivious.”

Kojiro narrows his eyes.

“Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to—”

“Kojiro!”

The conversation is interrupted by none other than Kaoru himself, who beckons for the green haired teen to come and join him in line. There’s not a single ounce of hesitation as Kojiro follows the silently spoken demand, raising himself off the bench and hurrying over. His gaze sticked to Adam for one more moment as if to say “ _we’re not done yet_ ” before his entire focus belonged to Kaoru.

_ It’s ridiculous _ , Adam thinks as he watches them from a distance. 

Kaoru seems to be complaining about something, eyes sharp and lips pressed together in anger whilst he shows Kojiro the screen of his phone. They are in each other’s personal space —  _ again _ — as they talk, leaning closer and closer when the situation shifts and they fall into their usual habit of bickering.

There is one moment during which Kojiro’s shoulders slump down, a bit of the tension vanishing, and he lifts a hand to place it on Kaoru’s shoulder. A smile adorns his lips, not cheeky, but sheepish, visibly catching Kaoru off guard. Briefly, the pink haired can only stare, lips parting to say something — before he seems to decide against it and flicks Kojiro’s forehead instead. Kaoru turns away thereafter, leaving Kojiro to whine at his back. 

Adam could see the smile Kaoru was trying to hide.

The two teenagers are special, Adam has already come to that realisation. That is the reason why he stays with them, indulges in their little games, helps them with new tricks and opens their eyes to a new world of skating.

However, as fun and interesting as their trio is, Adam knows that he would never be able to be as close with Kojiro and Kaoru as they are with one another.

Kojiro looks at Kaoru like he is the sky and the clouds; the gentle river and the birds that sing. Often, Kojiro‘s gaze spills all the raw, hidden emotions out into the world, for everyone to see except the one they are meant for.

Kaoru drops little hints every now and then. It’s the way he seems to be able to let go around Kojiro, momentarily dropping the weight that strict parents have forcefully settled on his shoulders. It’s the way he grins at Kojiro after an exciting race or during one of their arguments, the way he always stands or sits next to Kojiro, close to him.

The list goes on and on.

It’s them against the world. Always has been, from what Adam has gathered thus far. Their behaviour almost annoys Adam.

Perhaps, Adam is a little jealous of what they have.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr, I post quite a lot about them; @mugcn


End file.
